


Movie Night

by Pantherlily



Series: Nott and Fjord Prompts [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fjott, Njord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Njord/Fjott Tumblr Prompt Collection Series 4/?Prompt: "Parent/teacher AU where Fjord meets Luc's mother during a parents night where popcorn and a movie are provided for the families in the cafeteria."





	Movie Night

Fjord always hated parent/teacher conferences. Practically every parent insisted their child was perfect and bright. Usually they were neither, but he was much too polite to contradict them. Their child’s grades would reflect that later on in the school year. Although, it didn’t stop some parents from calling or coming to the school to scream and yell at him about how poorly their child was doing in class. That wasn’t to say he didn’t have good and/or smart students but very few parents actually had a realistic vision of their child.

So this whole movie in the cafeteria thing, was not his idea of fun. But here he was anyway. It was supposed to help teachers and parents bond, or something like that. Admittedly, Fjord had stopped listening at the meeting when the principal had brought up the topic of parent/teach conferences.

They didn’t even pick a _good_ movie. It was something he had never heard of, whatever it was. He was sitting in the back, minding his own business and practically falling asleep when something hit him in the face. He glanced down in his lap to see a few kernels of popcorn. He blinked and glanced around in confusion, expecting to see a guilty coworker grinning like an idiot. However, it was not. 

It was indeed someone grinning but it took a moment for him to place her face. Ah yes, she was one of his student’s mothers. Veth, her son was Luc. A smart boy, if a bit excitable and a lot of energy.

She was still smirking a bit as she moved into an empty chair next to her son’s teacher. 

“Ma’am.” He spoke quietly so as not to interrupt the horrible movie playing.

“Veth is fine.” She did not speak quietly and she got a few glances her way and even shushed by another parent, whom she promptly flipped off much to the dismay of the other person and they quickly looked away from the offensive gesture.

Fjord couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to himself. Well then, now he knew where Luc got all his energy from. “Ma’am is there something you wanted to talk about? Perhaps we should step outside?” He continued to speak in a whisper.

“I told you to call me Veth.” The parent who had shushed her the last time, turned around and did so again louder this time and their finger over their lips. “Oh go fuck yourself! This is a shitty movie anyway!” She screeched the words without a care and then stalked out of the cafeteria. 

All eyes were on Fjord now and he was certainly feeling a bit embarrassed, even though he had not been the one who just swore loudly. He gave a helpless shrug and then followed her out past the double doors. “Ms. Brenatto…” He was cut short as a handful of popcorn bounced harmlessly off his face.

“How many times do I have to tell you it is Veth?” She glared up at him, hands in her bucket of popcorn as if to dare him to use anything other than her first name.

He gave a short cough. “Right. Sorry, just tryin’ to be polite is all. Was there somethin’ I could help ya with?”

A wicked grin spread across her lips. “Not really. You looked about as bored as I did in that movie and thought you could use an easy out.”

“You told another parent to go fuck themselves.” Fjord shook his head a bit, but he didn’t bother to hid his own grin that began to crack.

“And I’d do it again if they tried to make be quiet.”

“I have no doubt you would.” Fjord stood there in silence after that, feeling a bit awkward and unsure what to talk about next.

“Well?” Veth looked at him expectantly.

“…well what?” He was at a complete loss.

“Aren’t you going to show a lady a good time?”

His cheeks flushed. “Ma-uh Veth…that is…”

She cackled. “I meant show me around the school, maybe my son’s classroom but I wouldn’t object to a closet or a bathroom tour either.”

Fjord coughed and sputtered this time, unable to form any coherent words.

Oh this was too easy. “Come on.” She reached up and hooked their elbows together and began leading them away from the cafeteria.

Fjord was too dumbfounded to object or stop his feet from moving.


End file.
